lazygalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking
WARNING: This article includes spoilers! Basics Cooking is the method by which players can combine and enhance items in Lazy Galaxy. A space cooker is required to cook or combine any items. Cooking in the Kitchen can be accomplished by either combining 3 of the same item or finding a special mixture of different items that creates a new item. Crafting 3 of the same item together will create the same item of a greater level, and crafting 3 different items will create a new item of equal level to the ingredients. steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.jpg|Kitchen steamuserimages-a.akamaihd-1.jpg|Kitchen (Cooking) Recipes Although you can simply craft 3 of the same item together to increase an item level, you can also craft a mixture of different items that creates a new item. This list covers all current crafting recipes in the game. 'Base Ingredients' Planetary Cupcake *''Effect: +All Battle Damage, + Ship Health'' Space Berries *''Effect: + Battle Rewards'' Space Butter *''Effect: + Energy Production'' Space Egg ' *''Effect: + Species Growth '''Space Flour *''Effect: + All Battle Damag''e Space Meat ' *''Effect: + All Offline Production '''Space Milk *''Effect: + All Ship Health'' 'Cooked (Tier 1)' A Simple Cake - Ingredients: Berries + Butter + Flour *''Effect: + Species Growth, + All Offline Production'' Extraterrestrial Meat Pie - Ingredients: Egg + Flour + Meat *''Effect: + Acidic Weapon Damag''e Intergalactic Cheese - Ingredients: Butter + Milk + Milk *''Effect: + Heat Weapon Damage'' Planetary Omelette - Ingredients: Butter + Egg + Egg *''Effect: + Metal Mine Productio''n Savory Biscuit of Stars - Ingredients: Butter + Egg + Flour *''Effect: + Kinetic Armor Health'' Stellar Icecream - Ingredients: Berries + Butter + Milk *''Effect: + Battle Rewards'' Intergalactic Crepes - Ingredients: Space Egg + Space Flour + Space Milk *''Effect: + Fuel Platform Production'' Planetary Noodles - Space Egg + Space Flour + Space Flour *''Effect: + Proton Weapon Damage'' Starbread - Ingredients: Space Flour + Space Flour + Space Milk *''Effect: + Plasma Weapon Damage'' 'Cooked (Tier 2)' Milky Way Milkshake - Ingredients: Stellar Icecream + Space Berries + Space Milk *''Effect : + Battle Rewards, + All Offline Production'' Stellar Egg Casserole '- Ingredients: space egg + space meat + intergalactic cheese *''Effect: + Ballistic damage, + Heat damage '''Supreme Crepe Pockets - Ingredients: Intergalactic crepes + Intergalactic Cheese + Space meat *''Effect: + 50% Production for: Fuel Refinery, Power Plant, Ore Refinery'' Cosmic Cheesecake - Ingredients: Space Berries + Savory Biscuit of Stars + Intergalactic Cheese *''Effect: + Heat Weapon Damage + Kinetic Armor Health + All Offline Production'' Planetary Crouton - Ingredients: Space Butter + Space Egg + Starbread *''Effect: + Solar Panel Production + Plasma Weapon Damage'' Galactic Ramen - Ingredients: Space Egg + Space Meat + Planetary Noodles *''Effect: + Proton Weapon Damage + Energy Armor Health'' Cosmic Sandwich - Ingredients: Space Egg + Space Meat + Starbread *Effect: + Plasma Weapon Damage + Composite Armor Health Alien Cheese Soup - Ingredients: Space Flour + Space Milk + Intergalactic Cheese *''Effect: + Heat Weapon Damage + Energy Relic Production'' Interstellar Ice Crepes - Ingredients: Intergalactic Crepes + Stellar Ice Cream + Space berries *''Effect: + Battle Rewards + Fuel Relic Production 'Advanced Recipes' '''Advanced Cheese Soup' - Ingredients: Space Meat + Intergalactic Crouton + Alien Cheese Soup *''Effect: + Heat Weapon Damage + Energy Relic Production + Captured System Efficiency on Ships''